Angelica Lockhart
Angelica Lockhart is a senior and the top student of the Levitation class in the US Academy of Washington DC. She is an outspoken atheist and highly informed in American politics. Angelica was injected with the model of nanorobots in her early adolescence that dramatically enhances her endurance and she owes her place as the top levitator because of this prototype developed Lockhart Inc. Background Childhood Angelica Lockhart is the granddaughter of the CEO of Lockhart Inc. the main manufacture of levitation weapons and funds many projects that works on developing and advancing technology for the Liberator cause. Despite this, Angelica and her family lived as middle-class citizens as the majority of the revenue not funded to projects are donated to assist in the development of recently liberated countries. As a child her grandfather was a major influence in her life and this is when her views on politics stemmed from. He taught her that people with power must contribute more to society versus people suffering from adversities like poverty and homelessness and a true utopia is achieved through secularism. These are few of the many discussions Angelica had with her grandfather that eventually shaped who she is now. Early Adolescence In her early adolescence a new prototype being experimented by a Lockhart Inc. funded project was the first model of nanorobotics specifically designed to enhance the endurance of a Liberator during combat. This microscopic machinery enter the body by an injection and when the nervous system releases signals throughout the body when it has reached its limits from the external environment the prototype will activate and begin to repair the body. The prototype has the capability of healing injures from superficial to life-threatening; however this advantage does not come without negative side effects. The prototype releases heat causing the body temperature to rise as a result and symptoms similar to a heat stroke will happen if the body temperature rises to high and if not treated will prove fatal. Healing injuries causes the prototype to work more and thus releases more heat. Specific requirements were needed to have the prototype’s full capability and the least side effects. Without her grandfather’s consent Angelica examined the requirements and discovered she was a perfect candidate for the prototype and understood the project has yet to find people that match at least half the requirements. Despite her grandfather’s disapproval Angelica volunteered to be injected with the prototype. After the injection numerous tests were conducted and the results were clear that Angelica’s endurance has improved dramatically and can assist her in her application for the U.S. Academy. Late Adolescence In her freshman year in the U.S. Academy Angelica became infatuated with a junior classmate in her speech class named Gabriel Hitchcock, the top Levitator of the academy. Appearance Angelica was always considered a beauty ever since she was a child. In the academy she is the admiration of many male students. Angelica uses her looks to her advantage during debates in addition with her movements and gestures distract her opposition and ultimately winning. Angelica has blue eyes and blond hair tied into a ponytail and a hump hairstyle. She wears the traditional female US Academy uniform. Personality Angelica is clever and thinks thoroughly about a situation before taking action. Angelica has no tolerance or patients for people she considers ignorant to the truth, especially to people who still follow an organized religion stating that religion was a compensation for people’s lack of understanding of the natural world and serves no benefits to modern society. This has caused conflict between her and Bobby Williams whose Christian beliefs came under criticism by Angelica. In addition, Angelica is very intelligent and informative in politics and desires to be become a political figure in the distant future.